MRS-D119 Albatross
The MRS-D119 Albatross is a mass production mobile suit that was featured in Mobile Suit Gundam ZECT. Combat Characteristics Armaments *'Hawk Mohawk' *'Beam Sabers' **'Stored on the back-skirt, the beam sabers are connected directly to a recharge rack and can move the sabers out from the skirt so it can be taken out. When online, it extends out an electromagnetic bond, that's 15 meters long, and then fills said bond with condensed, super-heated Zenarios Particles to make an effective close range cutting weapon. *'Beam Daggers' **'Stored on the back-skirt with the beam sabers, the beam daggers are connected directly to a recharge rack, which can move the daggers out from the skirt so it can be taken out. When online, it extends a beam blade that's 7 meters long. How it makes the beam blade is the same as the beam sabers. *'Asanogawa Booster Pack' **'Homing Launchers' ***'Built in the back of the Asanogawa, the Homing Launchers fire off four separate beams per launcher that are capable of following their specific target until either the target is hit or the beam itself decays and disperses. It does this by using nanites being fired with the beams that force the beam to do whatever to hit it's target or even change targets. While the nanites are armored in DS Armor, the prolonged exposure to the beam's heat will cause the nanites to melt and explode, forcing the beam to decay because the nanites are the only things that're keeping the beam active. *'Mass Produce ZECT Rifle' **'The Mass Produce ZECT Rifle is an optional weapon for mass production units. Since MRSD doesn't put in ZECT Frames to their mass production units, the Mass Produce ZECT Rifle has an independent power source from the unit itself, but this leads to the charging function having to be removed due to the limited capacity of the rifle itself. It's ability to charge it's beam shots before they're fired is also removed so it has a longer runtime before it runs out of energy and becomes useless in combat. *'Machine/Beam Rifle' **'A specially-made handheld long range weapon, the Machine/Beam Rifle combines both physical and beam rifles into one. It's firing rate is the same to the standard beam rifle, but it has less capacity for the energy so the rifle could fit an ammo rack into the weapon and the mechanism for a machine gun. The Machine rifle part fires 70mm armor-piercing shells from below the beam rifle's barrel. *'Composite Shield' **'The Composite Shield is a slab of DS Armor that connected to the left arm of the Albatross, with a Fhi Jet Generator built into the back of it. The generator's purpose is to store a recharge rack on the back and also store two beam sabers that fold out from the shield that can be pulled out with the right hand. **'Missile Launchers' ***'There's also built-in missile launchers mounted on the front of the shield, connected to a storage box at the top of the back and carries 8 mini-missiles. *'Mecha Vulcan' **'The Mecha Vulcan is an experimental weapon that was developed by the MRSD. It's main function is to pierce right through heavy armor and protective fields without problem. It does this by using nanites armored in DS Armor that are fired with the Mecha Vulcan's beam that, when hitting a target, create a weak point in the field and/or armor so that the MV's beam can pass through and pierce it's target. Special Equipment & Features *'Multi-Targeting System' *'Multi-Thruster System' *'Cockpit-Ejection System' History Trivia *The name of the MRS-D119 and the booster pack are a reference to the RX-10 Albatross and the R-9DP2 Asanogawa in R-Type FINAL respectively.